Guy Talk (Rewritten)
by Starrynight640
Summary: Andrew confronts Darien about his teasing towards Serena... (Rewritten version)


Serena let out a huff as she reminisced about the previous night. The monster she was fighting proved to be a formidable foe. She couldn't get past its tough armor and fast reaction time. It was a monster deriving from a rose, its main weapons being thorns and showers of flower petals. Which were annoying as they covered her vision. Her blinded vision caused her to be vulnerable to the creature's attack. Before the enemy could go through its attack on the sailor scout, she was saved by her knight in shining armor. Well… a knight in a black suit with a cape that donned aa white mask and a top hat. She could always rely on him. But that night, she relied on him too much. Whilst she was expressing her gratitude to being saved, the monster took that chance and aimed right for Tuxedo Mask. A thorn grazing past his arm, giving the masked hero a large gash.

That's why it felt good to moon dust the awful thing. The revenge was great but at what cost? Now she had an injured love interest and she felt 100% guilty for it. She tried to apologise but Tuxedo Mask had already fled the scene.

And now here she was, in The Crown Arcade. Her head laid on the cold countertop and she stared at her melting parfait. The buzzing of arcade games was reverberating through her head, making her mood even worse. She felt awful.

"You okay, Sere?" The main manager of the arcade asked. She looked at Andrew before looking back at her liquid-y parfait.

"Not really, 'Drew. I had—" She began.

"Flunk another test, meatball head?" Darien had slid into the seat next to the girl.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in…" Serena mumbled, sitting up properly. "Get a life, Darien. I'm not in the mood."

"We're a bit feisty today, huh?" He smirked. The fun was just starting in his books. "Cup of coffee, Andrew. Just the usual." Darien's sapphire eyes never leaving Serena's porcelain face as he ordered. The schoolgirl shifted in her seat, she could feel the annoying aura Darien was radiating and she wanted to get away from it. She misplaced her footing and felt herself falling off the arcade stool. A familiar arm snaked around her waist and manage to hoist her back up onto the stool. Darien hissed, sounding in pain. Serena stared at him with a startled expression. Why did Darien, the biggest jerk Serena had ever met, just stop her from falling off her chair?

"Don't look at me like that, meatball head." He spoke up, placing his free hand on his right arm. "Y'Should pay more attention to your surroundings, I can't be there to protect you all the time." Serena puffed her cheeks up to hide the redness spreading over her cheeks.

"Whatever." She turned away from the annoying male.

"What? No thanks?" He moved so that he was in Serena's field of vision.

"You never say please or thanks, so why would I give you the satisfaction in doing that?" She retorted.

"Well… I did just save your pretty little face from being hurt. I did have the option of letting you fall and have you mess up your meatball head even more. But it's whatever." Darien shrugged. Oh, how he loved teasing her. And this was his favourite part, seeing her pale face light up red with anger.

"I said I wasn't in the mood for your crap, Darien!" She stood up, yelling. Darien looked at her with a self-satisfied smile, anticipating what she was going to say next. Serena let out a frustrated squeal, before storming out of the arcade. Darien had a big grin on his face as he turned around and faced Andrew. Andrew, however, did not have a smile on his face it was quite the opposite. He stood with his arms crossed and glared at Darien.

"What?" The smile dropping from his face.

"Why are you so mean to her?" The arcade manager slid the freshly made cup of black coffee towards his friend. His tone of voice disapproved of his friends' actions. Darien shrugged as he sipped on his coffee, he let out a quiet satisfied sigh.

"Oh, come on! There's got to be a reason." Andrew threw his hands in the air, visibly upset and the lack of responsiveness.

"I dunno, man. I guess because she's an annoying schoolgirl?" Darien shrugged once again, picking up his coffee cup and blowing on it.

"Yeah okay. That doesn't give you reasons to bully her every day."

"I'm not bullying her!" Darien stood from his seat, getting defensive. His best friend was accusing him of bullying a schoolgirl, what a load of crap!

"Riiight…" Andrew drawled out, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"What are you her guardian angel or something?" Darien sat back down. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just harmless teasing. What are you jealous? Want me to tease you as well?"

"A guardian angel? That doesn't sound too bad…" Andrew said quietly. "Why would I be jealous? You're just annoying and I have built up resilience to your annoying personality."

"Oh, nice burn there brother." Darien took a sip of his coffee. The conversation went quiet. He placed his mug down.

"I like her reactions." He admitted. Andrew's eyes widened at his sudden confession.

"What else do you like about her?" Andrew leaned against the counter. "Her pretty little face?" He smirked.

"Ye— Wait, what did you say?" Darien looked at Andrew.

"What? I'm just quoting what you said about her." Andrew looked away, there was a sense of smugness in his voice and in his pose.

"I did not say that about Serena… of all people." He placed a hand on his forehead. He was in utter disbelief. He did not say Serena had a pretty little face. Right?

"Oh… but you did, mi amigo. I heard it with my own two ears." Andrew tapped his left ear. "You secretly like her, don't you? That's why you tease her all the time."

"I do not!" Darien's ears and cheeks turned red, he was feeling on the spot and flustered. His voiced cracked whilst yelling, which didn't help his case. How could he ever catch feelings for that annoying girl? She had an annoying pretty face, long blonde hair that was always tied up into those cute meatball looking buns and those picturesque cerulean blue eyes that he wished he could stare into all day.

Oh god.

Darien Shields has a crush on the mega ditz Serena Tsukino.

_A/N: Wow... _Long-time_ no see! I recently remembered this account and I came back and re-read my old Sailor Moon stories and oh man... I had the biggest _cringe-fest_! My writing was so poor and I'm glad to say that I've improved a lot! It's been 5 years since I posted the original version of this _one-shot_ so I figured... Why not rewrite it? Who knows I might rewrite my old stories... _


End file.
